KUBERA
by Whirlwindee
Summary: A young curious girl that wanted to see the world. Just there were too many obstacles in her way. But slowly and patiently she became what she always wanted to be. Free. On her way she gained a lot of skills. Skills she couldn't ever imagine before having. A.N:/One Piece Fanfiction, still thinking of the pairing - will decide later, also possible lemons coming!


A.N/ Thus is my very first story published on this app so please be kind. :)

Also English is not my first language so please bear with me. Constructive criticism welcomed.

Chapter 1

Freedom. That was the thing that made her welcome piracy with open arm. Sailing on the sea, smelling the fresh salty air. Travelling, seeing other places in the world. These things were maybe out oh her reach a while ago but now, as she stood on the dockside, shewas determined. There was absolutely nothing holding her back in this shit hole.

Glancing back through her shoulder she had to admire the beautiful orange flames that burned bright behind her. The mansion was in flames and it burned beautifully. Just as she imagined them.

She closed her eyes and breathed the sea air in. It's time.

The last ship at the island wasn't missed immediately as the residents of the island were too busy with putting out the fire. It was not until the morning when the merchant wanted to sail away from the unlucky island, that he noticed that his ship was gone. But then it was too late.

Sailing was a little different from she imagined. The main problem was, that shewas bored. A lot. Without a crew she had no one to talk to or to fight with. The map that she stole said that the nearest island was a day away. Sighing boringly she put the map back into her backpack.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." she swore in boredom. She was laying on the deck playing with a piece of her black hair. It was dry and matt, as she hadn't washed her hair for a week maybe. Now she was allowed as she escaped but still she did not have any shampoo with her.

"..They call me the hanging Johnnie, hooray hooray. They say I hang for money, hoora-" She immediately had to lay on the floor to avoid any wood chunks flying. The explosion was loud and it made her ears ring for a while. When she thought it might be over she took her head of the ground to see a dig metal ship that had just emerged out of the water. They fired one last time before the ship was close enough for the crew to get on her boat.

The men were big. Only two of them went down on her ship, both of them had a whip attached to their hip. They tried to hold her down with their bare arms. But now that she has tasted the freedom she didn't want to let go of it so soon. She fought them with he all. Trying to fight them off with her kicks and bites.

After some time they got tired of fighting a girl half their size and one of them took the guns out. And that meaning the whip. Nothing ever in your life could compare to the pain of being whipped.

Her arm burned like it was on fire and it was bleeding unceasingly. Her skin was slashed and one of them hit her vein. As she tried to stop the bleeding one of them slashed her in the thigh she fell to her knees with a cry. Afterwards she remembered only black as she was hit behind her neck. Losing conciousness instantly.

In chains, once again, but this time she dared to say that she was in a worse situation than before. Her hands were bound to the wall and everything remotely precious on herwas taken away.

The cell was not small. There were at least twenty other prisoners with her, all in the same predicament. All had a depressed, beaten look in their faces. Their clothes ranged. Some were fancy looking, some looked dirty and cheap with holes in them. On her far left were the bars with a matching bar door.

Opposite of their prison room was another, with the same amount of people if not more so. She could only wonder really of how many people were there with her. Someone on her right started sniffing. Turning to the person she was met with a small, frail looking child. Her head was a mop of blonde. All curly and tangled. Her visible skin was blue and yellow and scratched all over. She had a pitiful shirt on that had a dirty brown color.

"Hey..." she whispered. The girl seemed like she didn't hear her, so she tried again but with a small shove by her shoulder. The girl immediately stopped sniffing and turned her cautious eyes to her. She had a beautiful pair of brown eyes that were rimmedby blonde lashes. They were however bloodshot and tired with visible black eye rings.

"Are you okay?" immediately afterwards she cringed a little, as the question was stupid in their current situation. The child looked at her some more before turning away and completely ignoring her. Kubera sighed tiredly. She tried to concentrate on the outer sounds. She heard cheers and drums.

This confirming her theory that she might have been kidnappedby slave collectors. Her head started to throb painfully and she placed her legs closer to her, close enough to put her head on her knees. How could she come into this situation. This was too troublesome.

Hearing a sound of keys dangling her head snapped up, the same as the other prisoners with her. It was one of the workers. He unlocked the prison door of the room opposite to theirs. Seconds after came some heavily muscled men that took the people out. They yelled, they cried and some of them were completely silent. At that moment she felt however the same emotion as all the other prisoners. Fear.

She was absolutely terrified of what was about to come. She wanted no master, she wanted to be free. Was it really too much to ask. Was imprisonment her destiny?

The cries of help were slowly getting further and further away before only the quiet sobbing of some people was heard. The depressive mood of the other people affected her quickly.

She could not concentrate at the current events. She thought of the brief hours she spent on the sea, the happy memories she remembered at Riju Island.

Sometime later the worker came for their cell too.

She was deadly silent while one of the man unlocked her cuffs. Just as she was about to be free and the man nearly done. Her leg kicked out, with such a force into the mans lower stomach, that he was short of breath for a while.

When he was conscious enough his fist connected with her right cheek. He hit her right in the jaw. Even though the pain was horrible she was at least a little satisfied that the man felt some pain too as his hand connected with her bone.

"Bitch! You will go as first!" He said roughly. He then took her out of the cell and through a very long hallway till they reached some iron stairs up. There were some prisoners next to her also held by the men.

First was pushed to the stairs a pretty brown-haired girl. Her hands trembled as she touched the stairs. She then slowly proceeded to walk up stairs, followed by another and another. Till it was her turn and she tried to seem as fearless as she could but the strong grip on her arm and the evil voice near her ear scared her some more.

"I wish you the worst of luck up there you bitch. With your attitude you'll be even lucky to be a bed warmer." He chuckled a little.

His rough hands pushed her towards the stairs. She climbed them up till she thought she was a safe distance from that idiot, to turn around.

"Fuck you, stinky breath." It was quite childless of her to make such a statement followed by her quick walking up the stairs. Really shewas scared of what was to come. But the second big feeling she felt was anger. Anger towards that ugly, disgusting old pig.

As she and the rest neared the end, the music and voices became louder and louder.

Blinding. That was the first thought that came into mind. There four big lights focused at the podium she guessed.

She noticed the person right away. He was close to them moving around excitedly. She barely could make out the words he said cause he talked so quickly.

Just as she tried to see the public through the light, he suddenly turned around and grabbed the arm of the first girl in line. She had short black hair styled in a bob, with eyes so black you could get lost in them. Out of all the girls she was the one who had her face in a constant blank.

"A pretty, young and innocent girl right here, gentlemen! She comes from Heri Island in South Blue, a former cook. Her name is Piko and she's 25 years old." With each sentence he pushed her closer to the audience.

"As she is the first to start from this group, let's start with 500,000 Berī!"

Just as he announced the starter pack, some voices from the audience called out the bids.

"600,000!"

"650,000!"

"658,000."

"700,000!"

"Sold! Sold to the man in the red vest."

They were still buzzing with activity so the moderator had to get louder.

"Now let's move on to the next!..."

The process was quick. Everyone was sold pretty quickly. As she stood there on that cursed podium she still couldn't quite process that she was minutes away from getting into anotherownership. Was this really her future? The loud cry of despair next to her pulled her back to the horrible reality and she could just watch frozen to her place as the happenings came about.

The one who screamed was a brunette that was next to her. Her face was in absolute terror and her eyes moved around crazily.

 _She lost it. She completely lost it._

She cried out the last time as a wild animal before she bolted out. This action caused a wave of panic oftheroom. Guards took of after her but she was fast. She ran past the nobles till she was before the doors. She guessed they lead outside. She might have even escaped. _Might_. In one single moment her collar shined red and her head exploded. She dropped to the ground lifelessly. Nobody expected it. At least she thought so.

The lights that before pointed at the podium were now positioned to the left. She could now make out the faces of those disgusting people.

Sitting in their velvety red chairs staring around like they were in theatre. Like just a minute ago didn't die a completely innocent person that had her life before her. Their faces didn't show even a bit of horror or remorse. They were amused!

A wave of anger of the unfairness hit her like a Tsunami.

"I deeply apologize for theinconvenience. Let's please resume with the auction!"

His ugly, fat face turned finally to her and he reached out his sweaty hand. She tried to step back bit his pig like eyes narrowed and he whispered menacingly.

"Come on you stupid girl. Do you want to end up like that idiot?"

His hand gripped her forearm and he pushed herforward.

"The next one is this doll! Her name is Gigi and she's 20 years old! She comes from the Merry Island and she usedto bea performer. Did you hear that gentlemen? Wouldn't you want her to dance for you? Just look at that pouty face!" Every bit of information he said was false from the name to the job.

However his encouraging voice seemed to stir people away from the incident a while ago.

"800,000!"

"900,000!"

"940,000!"

"950,000!"

The betting didn't seem to end. They kept yelling and yelling. Her head started to hurt. She could see their faces, she could see the people who were betting.

"1,500,000." How they got to this number was beyond her but the betting seemed to end and she was finally moving away from the podium. Two guards grabbed her, each by the arm, and lead her away.

"Sold! Sold to the man with the nice black kimono!"


End file.
